


the dreemurr children

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Minor Injuries, Nice Chara, Pacifist Chara, Some have Chasriel subtext, There is a Charisk story as well., old fanfiction, pre slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Originally posted on Undertale Amino, under Sousha.exe.]a collection of short stories featuring the dreemurr children.





	the dreemurr children

**Author's Note:**

> just be warned, these are all old fanfiction, so you'll probably see many terrible lines, which are of course, less prominent in the newer stuff which I have not posted on archive of our own.
> 
> this will going from my oldest fic posted on Amino to my newest, which is also old.
> 
> this one, in particular, is quite terrible. i haven't changed a word.

Chara's hair swished in the wind as they sprinted up the mountain with all their might, legs aching, and tripping various times. The wind thrashed Chara down the mountain, but Chara was filled with DETERMINATION. As they approached the top of the mountain, Chara caught eye of a gaping hole at the peak, plants surrounding and growing in the hole.

Chara took heavy steps to the mouth of the hole. Moving some hair out of her face, they stood next to the mouth. A sad smile appeared on her face, and they took a bite out of a small piece of chocolate. Some rain started to drizzle down from the sky as the child gave up on humanity. 

Chara jumped in.

//

"Human?" A voice called out to me. I tried to identify them, but my eyes were foggy and I had never heard this voice before. 

"Who are you?-" I was able to ask as my eyes started to clear up.

"I'm Asriel." The voice exclaimed, then asked, "Are you okay?" 

My eyes cleared up to reveal a white furred monster. My eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened until I realized that a monster couldn't be that bad from humanity, after all he had done nothing to me yet.

"I-I'm fine." I told the goat monster, Asriel as I shakily attempted to stand up but instead fell back on the golden flowers I had been resting on. I sighed as Asriel looked at me worriedly. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, resting my head on his shoulder and starting to support my steps.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house. You seem pretty hurt." Asriel told me and I followed him, still not sure whether to trust him or not. Shakily we approached a building.

"Is this it?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Asriel told me as we entered his home. "Mom! A human fell down here!" He then yelled as suddenly another goat monster, with a purple dress suddenly appeared and she glanced at me worriedly.

"Follow me, my child." Asriel's mother told me, leading me into another room, sitting me down, and using a sort of magic to heal me. 

"Thank you." I thanked from the bottom of my heart, after my injuries were healed. No one had ever cared about my injuries for a long time before. 

"I'll make you some pie, dear." They told me, before leaving and going to the kitchen. I followed her and watched her get out some ingredients when suddenly she used some fire magic. Fire magic. I dropped down on the floor like a piece of lead at the sight of another fire. Fire! Fire never ended well with me...

"Are you okay, my child?" The lady asked me. But I didn't respond. Too many memories.

'The village always had a tradition that was held sacred to them. They would pick a child, and they would become the embodiment of sin. Everyone else's sins became that one child's. I was selected as that one child. 

The day that I was chosen, my friends abandoned me, and the village set my home in flames. I don't know what happened to my parents. Probably killed or living in poverty, since I'm their child. But from that day forward, my life was unbearable. People would 'beat their sins into me', call me a horrifying demon, my life became one of despair and hate towards humanity.

Then, I ran away, and ran up Mt. Ebbot. Now, here I am. With monsters kinder than that of humans. But it couldn't last. It never lasts. At some point, they'll understand that I'm not someone they want to know, and discard me.

I hate humanity.'

"My child, are you okay?" The kind goat lady asked me again.

"I-I'm fine. Just a memory..." I replied to them with short breaths of air.

//

It's been a year since I've fallen into the Underground and was adopted into the Dreemurrs. Every night, I have a horrible nightmare. It's nighttime.

I hesitatingly close my eyes and allow myself to go to sleep. Maybe today I won't have a night mare. Maybe?

'I'm on the surface, being harassed by them again, me cowering in fear, bruises scattered all across my body. 

"Your a demon, a sin to the world!" One man yells.

"You shouldn't even be alive!" Another one calls.

"But... But.. What have I ever done? Please just let me go..." I whimper foolishly.

"Since when were you the one in control?" A man yells, grabbing me by my sweater and throwing me to the floor. Everyone laughs as I Yelp in pain.

"Help me..." I whisper to no one as it continues.'

I shriek as I start waking up. "It was just a dream....." I reassure myself, trying to go back to sleep.

//

"Azzy.. Don't forget to take my soul... It's the o-only way to save a-all th-the m-m-mons-" I mutter shakily as I finally close my eyes for the final time.

"Chara! Please! Chara! Chara!" Asriel yells at the dead body of Chara. "I shouldn't have agreed to this plan...." Asriel mutters looking at his now deceased best friend. Asriel then takes Chara's body in his, and merges his soul with Chara's. "I love you." Asriel whispers, crying, but wiping his tears and crossing the barrier.

Asriel proceeds to the human village, carrying Chara's body in his hands. The humans glance at the monsters in shock as Asriel approaches them with Chara in their arms, placing them down on golden flowers and then carrying them once again.

'Now kill them..' Chara echoes into Asriel's mind, starting to use his magic and attack, when Asriel doesn't let them. 'I can't do it anymore... They're living people.' Asriel echoes to Chara. 'Just 6. This is for the well being of the monsters!' Chara replies to Asriel. 'I don't think I can do this, Chara....' Asriel tells Chara as suddenly Asriel is struck by the village people.

"You killed a child!" They yell.

"Die!" One yells, all striking Asriel, blow by blow. 

'Kill them!' Chara desperately tells Asriel. 'I can't do it....' Asriel tells Chara, returning to Mt. Ebbot, still being struck. 'Asriel, your going to die!' Chara echoes angrily. 'Sorry, Chara....' Asriel sadly echoes. 'No, Azzy! Please don't...' Chara tells Asriel before falling into the hole that Chara had once entered through and disappearing into dust on top of the golden flowers. Chara's soul leaves Asriel and floats around.

'I'm so sorry Azzy..... I didn't mean for this to happen.......'


End file.
